The present invention relates to the controlled release of seed and soil treatments.
Efficient use of agricultural chemicals has become increasingly important in efforts to improve plant nutrition and pest management, and to decrease environmental contamination. Fertilizers and pesticides are important chemicals for providing newly planted crops a healthy start. Fertilizers promote growth, reduce stress, and provide necessary nutrition. Pesticides protect against damaging pests such as insects or pathogens. Timing of the application of such chemicals affects plant growth and development. Consequently, there is a need in agriculture for compositions and methods that provide for controlled release of such agricultural chemicals. The present invention fulfills such agricultural needs.